


Where's the justice?

by lilfluffykitten



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilfluffykitten/pseuds/lilfluffykitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from [info]creepy_shetan: Mythology (Egyptian + Greek), Set + Hades, (modern era) bonding through bad reputations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the justice?

To call it a dive would be charitable. Any natural sunlight that made it through the filthy windows was quietly and efficiently sucked into the perpetual shadows. Probably this was for the best; it didn’t pay to investigate the décor, the food, or indeed the patrons too closely. It was the perfect place for those who didn’t want to be found to while away the hours others were spending looking for them.  
  
It was never particularly busy at this time of day, but none of the few lost souls already scattered about the room gave the two men at the bar a second glance. _They_ , of course, had not been unaware of each other, nowadays most of the established pantheons were at least on a nodding acquaintance, but they’d never really had a chance to properly talk before. Hades gestured for another bottle of bourbon, poured them both a glass and waited for the heavy sweet liquid that was no longer bourbon to settle. His companion took a sip from his own glass and shrugged, “I still prefer the beer. Anyway, it’s not just bad press – you’re essentially Death…”  
  
Hades raised an admonishing finger, “No, Lord of the Underworld. Totally different. I mean I’m not saying Tartarus is a picnic, but you have to admit there have been misunderstandings. Look at you, cast as the eternal villain, god of chaos and storms. Where’s the justice?”  
  
Set stared into his glass for a long moment. “Well there was that dismembering and scattering the body parts thing with Osiris…”    
  
Hades scratched his head thoughtfully, “Yeah, now you mention it, that was pretty bad.”


End file.
